


Scommessa

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Revenge, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stuzzica Sam che, imbarazzato, accetta la scommessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scommessa

“Non lo faresti mai!” esclamò Dean ridacchiando davanti all'espressione del fratello. Sam era rosso in volto, diviso tra vergogna e umiliazione.   
Era stata una serata tranquilla, fino a quando lui e il fratello non avevano cominciato ad elencare le cose che avevano fatto a scuola: mentre i ricordi di Sam erano pieni di buoni voti e serate passate a studiare, Dean poteva dirsi fiero di elencare conquiste, sbronze colossali e scopate veloci nei bagni della scuola.  
“Sei un fifone!” continuò il maggiore buttando giù un altro sorso di birra, prima di chiederne un'altra al barista. “Non sei capace di fare una cosa del genere, lascia perdere.”  
“Invece posso farlo... voglio farlo!” esclamò Sam con voce acuta, già impastata dall'alcool. Quando il ragazzo beveva, perdeva buona parte delle sue inibizioni... e ovviamente Dean ne approfittava.   
“Ok... ok... se proprio insisti... Scommettiamo?” Alzò il sopracciglio studiando il volto del fratellino. “Se lo fai davvero, ti lascerò prendere tutte le decisioni per una settimana intera. Se non lo fai, sarò io a comandare.”  
“E cosa ci sarebbe di diverso dal solito?” ironizzò Sam. Ci stava però riflettendo: l'idea di avere per una volta il potere decisionale nella coppia non gli faceva poi tanto schifo, in fondo. “Ok, ci sto!”  
Dean lasciò alcune banconote sul tavolo. “Noi ci allontaniamo un attimo, tu sorvegliaci le birre.” disse al barman. Prese il fratello per mano e lo trascinò verso il bagno del locale.  
Improvvisamente Sam sentì lo sguardo di tutti gli altri avventori su di sé e si trovò ad arrossire per l'imbarazzo. “Dean... forse ho cambiato idea...” mormorò flebilmente, tentando di frenare la marcia del fratello.  
“Lo sapevo... sei un fifone!” rispose l'altro, senza fermarsi.  
Quelle parole colpirono sul vivo il più giovane dei due che mise da parte ogni timore ed entrò nella stanza. I bagni erano quelli tipici di un posto del genere, dove l'igiene era più o meno un optional: c'erano dei lavandini, qualche orinatoio a vista di tutti – cosa che metteva sempre a disagio Sam – e un solo bagno chiuso. Fischiettando Dean aprì la porta e rimase ad aspettare Sam con un sorriso famelico.  
“Dean... ma non possiamo aspettare di essere in albergo?” piagnucolò il minore.  
Senza smettere di sorridere, Dean lo apostrofò di nuovo con un “Fifone!” che fece entrare subito Sam nel piccolo bagno. Era un bene per il maggiore avere un fratellino così orgoglioso!  
La delicatezza di Dean finì non appena la porta si chiuse alle spalle dell'altro. “Contro il muro!” gli ordinò con quel tono che non ammetteva repliche. Sam rabbrividì ed obbedì, mettendo le mani contro le mattonelle fredde della parete. “Dean...” pigolò per avere la sua attenzione.  
L'interesse del maggiore era però attratta da qualcos'altro: da quel bel culo rotondo ancora fasciato dai jeans. Si leccò le labbra e gli slacciò i pantaloni, facendoglieli scorrere lungo le gambe.  
“Cavolo, ma che mutande ti metti, Sam? Sembri gay!” esclamò ad alta voce Dean, facendo vergognare immediatamente il minore che cercò di farsi piccolo piccolo.  
“Beh, visto cosa stiamo per fare... direi che lo siamo entrambi...” borbottò infastidito, sentendo con terrore crescente la porta della toilette aprirsi.   
“Io non lo sono di certo!” rispose piccato Dean. “Mi piacciono le donne... e il mio fratellino.” E con un sorrisetto malizioso, si liberò anche dell'intimo di Sam e cominciò ad accarezzarlo per farlo eccitare.  
Il minore cercava di contenersi per evitare di urlare; non voleva attirare l'attenzione dei presenti, anche se l'idea di Dean era proprio quella. Il maggiore infatti cominciò a giocare con lui, penetrandolo con un dito.  
“Fai... in fretta...” mormorò Sam con un brivido.  
“Ehi, tu cominci a comandare da domani!” puntualizzò Dean, aggiungendone un altro.  
Sam si morse un labbro, ma non poteva far nulla. Quello stronzo di suo fratello stava cercando il suo punto di piacere e, quando lo ebbe trovato, non gli restò altro che gemere a quel tocco che ormai conosceva e amava.  
“Dean... sì...” mugolò.  
Il maggiore ridacchiò: stava perdendo la scommessa ed era proprio quello che voleva. Ora desiderava solo che il fratellino si lasciasse andare del tutto. Voleva farlo urlare.  
Si inginocchiò dietro di lui e sostituì la lingua alle dita. Sam ebbe un sussulto, sentendo quella cosa morbida e umida che si faceva strada dentro di lui.  
“Bastardo...” sibilò a denti stretti. Dean sapeva che lui non poteva resistere quando lo faceva eccitare così. Si sforzò di non dargli soddisfazioni... invano: neanche un minuto dopo, il timido e riservato Sam Winchester stava gemendo a voce talmente alta che intorno al bagno si era già radunata una piccola folla di curiosi.  
“Direi che sei pronto!” esclamò vittorioso il maggiore, rimettendosi in piedi.  
“Dean, sei un figlio di...”  
“Non offendere la mamma!” lo riprese, dandogli uno sculaccione abbastanza forte sulla natica destra. Sam mugolò per il dolore, anche se il mugolio cambiò tono non appena Dean cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui.  
Dall'esterno, il pubblico sembrò apprezzare lo spettacolo sonoro, tanto da accompagnarlo con parole di incitamento, alle quali il maggiore rispose aumentando le spinte o diminuendole a seconda delle richieste. Nel frattempo il volto di Sam passava attraverso tutta la gamma di sfumature del rosso, senza però riuscire a smettere di gemere e ansimare, tanta era l'eccitazione.  
Quando raggiunsero l'orgasmo – in maniera molto plateale, soprattutto Dean – il bagno intero esplose in un applauso entusiasta, condito da fischi e da richieste di bis. Il maggiore non avrebbe disdegnato l'idea di esaudire le richieste dei suoi ammiratori, ma Sam lo precedette. Si rivestì in fretta ed uscì a capo chino dal bagno, affrontando in silenzio gli apprezzamenti dei presenti. Era talmente imbarazzato che corse a nascondersi in macchina, mentre Dean se ne tornava al bancone a finire la sua birra col suo sorriso da vincitore ben stampato in faccia.  
Quel sorriso era destinato a diventare una smorfia di rabbia poco dopo quando, uscito dal bar, si trovò davanti ad un posto vuoto, precedentemente occupato dalla sua macchina. Sul palo accanto era attaccato un biglietto: “Ho vinto la scommessa, quindi comando io... e tu torni al motel a piedi!”


End file.
